THE PAST revealed? JK
by Bananasaur
Summary: what happened to konoka and setsuna's past?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is a compo i wrote for a friend........pls review......i beg of you!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN THIS STORY. END.

The memory was so vividly etched into my mind that it didn't matter whether it happened yesterday or a few years ago. The rushing river, the screams and…….the promise. It was whispered so silently into my ear, so silently as if it was just the wind whispering into my ears. Tears began to form at the corners of my eyes. 'I swear I will protect you with my life.' These words remain like words carved into stone. Tears began to fall as I recalled what had happened just moments ago. "Why did you come back? That moment when you left years ago, have you ever spared a thought for me? I cried and I cried, And now you come back.?" The tears came down heavier and heavier. I began to remember what it had been in the past, the happy memories I held of you before you left.

"Konoka! There is a visitor. Come and greet them." He called. "Hai! Oto-san!"I dropped the toys and rushed to the main gate. My father and two adults were there. "Konoka, this people are from my workplace and this little girl here is…." I looked at the girl hiding behind the guys legs.

"Her name is Setsuna Sakurazaki, and her parents are dead so she will be staying with us, but she has a tendency to call people Ojou-sama."

"Konnichiwa, my name is Konoka Konoe."I hugged her as a friendly welcome. "Can I call you Set-chan?" I pulled her towards my "playgrounds".

"Set-chan!!! CATCH!!!"I yelled as I threw the ball to her. "Ojou-sama!!!" the ball went flying into the air as she threw the ball back. SPLASH. "Set-chan!!!Help!!"I tried to struggle to swim out of the river. She stretched her hand out in an attempt to pull me up. I pulled, resulting in not only one but two people's life in danger. "Ojou-sama, Daijoubu?" she spluttered as she tried to talk. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"I screamed as the water rushed over my head. "Setsuna! Konoka!" someone was here to help us. I looked at the blurry figure in front of me, it was my father."Ojou-sama, Gomenasai, I couldn't protect you. I swear I will protect you with my life. I will traqin harder."Those were her last words before she distanced herself from me. Day by day, she went to the forest to train. Soon, the inevitable happened. She left for her training in some other country. I never saw her again.

"Konoka!!!!"Someone was shouting my name as she banged on the cubicle doors. "Asuna?" I came out of the cubicle, my eyes all red and puffy. "Konoka, why are you so angry at Setsuna-kun?" she asked me as thshe half-dragged and half-pulled me out of the toilet. "Sensei has excused you and asked me to "Question"you." Her face changed into an angry stare. Äs I walked, I saw people staring at me with weird expressions hanging on their faces. "Damn that Asakura……"Asuna cursed as she saw the faces. Asakura was the school paper's chief reporter and was a pro at squeezing information out of her "Victims". She always carried her camera around so that she could get anything that was happening " live".

"…so that was what had happened." I had told Asuna everything that had happened in my past. " Eto……..but I think you should get back together." She replied." Okay. So if I go out and apologize make friends and come back, will you be happy?" I stomped out of the room to where Setsuna was." Set-chan, Gomenasai," I hugged her.

**Graduation Day**

We had made up three years ago. Life was never easy for us and it would never be. We learnt that one important lesson in life. Life was never easy for everyone. Never before. "Set-chan! Arigatou!!!"


	2. Poll

Disclaimer: I swear that i do not own Mahou Sensei Negima

Author's note: Just a poll...pls anwser via reviews

**Q1. Who is your favourite character out of these five?**

a) Asuna

b) Negi

c)Konoka ( )

d)Setsuna

e)Nodoka

**Q2. Who's pactio card is the best?  
**

a) Konoka

b) Haruna

c) Asakura

d) Setsuna

e)Yue

f) Asuna ( )

g) Chisame

h)Mana

i) Nodoka

j) Chachamaru

k) Chachazero

**Arigatou!**


	3. Last Quiz

**Author's note: Just a few questions...pls answer... is about a very important konosetsu fanfic idea i have...=_=**

Q1. Would it be okay if Setsuna pairs up with another guy? Why? (Ha Ha, compre question)

___________________________________________________________________

Q2. Is it okay if Setsuna and Konoka does a play? If yes state why. If no state the reason too.

____________________________________________________________________

Q3. What is the best pairing for the Negima characters?

____________________________________________________________________

Q4. Who is your fave character?

_____________________________________________________________________

Q5. Would you like Negi to be paired up with someone in the manga? State why.

___________________________________________________________________

**Arigatou!! I realized lately i have been updating more polls than fanfics. Gomen!! I swear that i will not update another quiz on fanfics again!!**


End file.
